


Once in a blue moon

by snfics



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, One Piece: Stampede, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snfics/pseuds/snfics
Summary: After Sabo help Luffy gets away with his Fire Fist, he then found himself the CP0 – Rob Lucci who ACCIDENTALLY got on the wrong ship – lying on his bed.
Relationships: Rob Lucci/Sabo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Once in a blue moon

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a content refers to One Piece Stampede, maybe a spoiler for those who have not watched it yet.

.

.

.

“Are we leaving already, Sabo-kun?”

Asked Koala, after Sabo told the Revolutionary Army Ship to part away from Thousand Sunny.

“No worries, I’m sure we’ll meet again someday. Moreover, we still got work to do.”

Sabo replied, looking at those people they helped during the Buster called, whom he still need to send home since they’re innocent and also a victim anyway.

“I’ll go take some rest, call me if anything happens.”

Said then leave for his room on the ship. Taking his own time walking and opening the door slowly – just to rush in when he notices a strange _object_ lying on his bed.

“Seem like you get on the wrong ship, Mr. CP0”

Said Sabo, to the person who pay no interest to his appearance at all.

“Your brother really drives me nuts this time.”

The reply seems off topic, yet, raising the smile on Sabo’s face to be even brighter than it usually is.

“Right? That’s Luffy! He’s always beyond everyone’s expectation!”

“…”

Nothing but a meaningless glance to Sabo in reply, making Sabo decided to start questioning the other.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You really ARE crazy for your brother…like ALWAYS.”

Now, this time, the reply that comes with a small giggles give Sabo a little flush on his cheeks.

“Of course, because he IS my brother…”

Why does everyone like to tease him about Luffy?

Isn’t it normal for a brother to be proud of his VERY PRECIOUS brother?

Then suddenly, in between his busy thought, another question comes up and he’s not holding back to ask.

“Wait, you are not planning on a revenge or something, aren’t you?”

“..What if I am?”

“…Then I _must_ blow you up right here, right now.”

“How cruel of you to say that without even a bit of hesitation.”

“…”

Somewhat grousing complains comes out of the older mouth, yet, his glances still the same – meaningless and cold, making Sabo choose to stay silent, to observed Lucci true intention.

“Don’t be so tense up. I won’t do anything to your _lovely_ brother – unless there’s an order.”

Sabo replied with a small ‘heh’ then put his guard down before he starts a conversation again with the same question which he didn't get the answer yet.

“So what’re you doing here on _our_ ship?”

“It’s an accident.”

“Accident?”

“I got on the wrong ship.”

“…”

“…”

There’s a long silence after that answer of Lucci.

Seriously?

_Got on the wrong ship_?

“As if I’m going to believe that. Telling me that you got an order to assassinate us would be more sensible, you know?”

“And if I actually here for that mission?”

“Then they would be very confident to send you here _alone_ expecting you to win against _all_ of us.”

“There’s no need to kill _all_ when I can just finish off the _Chief of Staff_ , you know?”

“So that’s mean you’re here to kill me?”

Raising his eyebrows a little while asking that question with a bright smile. Then Sabo begins to walk up close to a person who _still_ lying on his bed.

“If there’s an order.”

Glancing back while saying that, of course, with a meaningless and cold look in his eyes as usual.

“ _How cruel of you to say that without even a bit of hesitation._ ”

Said the same dialog, from different person.

“Heh… you are the one who was going to blow me up first.”

“Let’s call it an even then.”

Shrug a little when saying that as if killing each other is something that easily be called _an even_.

Sabo then sits down on a space left beside the other and start a new conversation again.

“So till when you’re going to be here?”

“A while, because of your brother the superior are very upset now.”

Replied normally. Then Lucci change his position to lie on his side instead, facing Sabo back covers in the green uniform. His hand then draws across to hug Sabo’s waist to himself, pressing his face against Sabo’s back lumbar.

Lucci can smell a familiar scent from Sabo clothes, the scents in which always homelike for him no matter how far apart they’ve been.

“Why would the world government want that Eternal Pose for? Do they want to go hunt for the legendary treasure of the Pirate King before others?”

Sabo asks not expecting to get the answer, he just wants to continue the conversation.

His hand, without the usual black leather glove, now holding the hand of Lucci who still hugging him from behind, pat gently as if he's lulling a baby to sleep.

“I don’t care what the reason is, I just do according to an order.”

Lucci replied, without lying.

“Even if you know the reason, you won’t be telling it to me.”

Sabo replied understandingly.

“If you want to get information from your _enemy_ , maybe you should try harder.”

Lucci jokes, and that’s let out a small giggles from Sabo.

Sabo doesn’t think there will be anyone who tell their enemy to try harder while hugging them like what _his enemy_ is doing to him right now. Well, actually he sure there won't be anyone who gets on their enemy ship and not trying to kill them in the first place.

“When will we be meeting again?”

Said Sabo when he saw a white pigeon flying through his opened window.

“That’s depended on what your next mission is.”

Lucci, who now leaning on the headboard answer while playing with a little pigeon on his hand.

“If my next target is the celestial dragon..?”

“Then we’ll be meeting at the battleground.”

“Seem like that’s the only place we can meet openly.”

Sabo replied humorously, though that’s the fact, hard fact.

There’s nowhere they can meet openly, except on the battlefield.

“When that time comes, we’ll get to talk _a lot_.”

“Now you got a p–“

*Knock knock*

“Sabo-kun, there’s an emergency call from Dragon-san, I’m coming in.”

Koala appears right after she finishes the sentence. Then ask another question.

“Hmm… what’re you doing?”

“Nothing. What did Dragon-san said?”

“Oh, it’s about our new mission. You should hurry and go talk to him.”

“Well, okay.”

“By the way, what’s that?”

Looking to where Koala points at, it’s where he was sitting. Then he found a familiar yet strange to be in his room, especially on his bed to be specific. Sabo then smiles when reply.

“It’s nothing, just a memento…”

“A memento?”

“Yeah, now let’s go to the meeting room.”

Cutting the conversation then walk ahead out of the room. Leaving behind the white feather on his bed instead of someone who once sat there.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to this, still not sure what else should I tag. Maybe I’ll be at it again later.
> 
> Hope you like my work.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
